Thirst
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Carmina is the complete opposite of her sister Sarah, badass and fun, she seems to be the only girl besides her best friend to not like Dusk. She catches the eye of Jesse, her perfect match and mate, but when Sarah doesn't stand with her but wants to keep her away from Jesse will blood be enough against destined attraction?


Okay, haven't found any badass Sarah Sister stories yet so I figured I would make one and see what you think..

*Thirst*

Carmina is the complete opposite of her sister Sarah, badass and fun, she seems to be the only girl besides her best friend to not like Dusk. She catches the eye of Jesse, her perfect match and mate, but when Sarah doesn't stand with her and wants to keep her away from Jesse will blood be enough against destined attraction?

Rated M

..

I groaned to myself as I hit my currently blaring alarm clock, before laying back in bed not really wanting to get back up. There was a time when life was easier, a few Christmas holidays ago when my parents were here. Growing up I was so naive, and looking back I hated myself for it. I never knew of the tragedies of the world around me and to be bluntly, hurtfully truthful I didn't really care.

"Carmina Fox, I know I heard that alarm clock!" I scoffed at my twin sister's loud voice, and may or may not have called her a kill joy underneath my breath, before rolling my eyes and my body out of bed before going to my bathroom and taking a quick shower. Smelling like Rosemary and Vanilla, I stepped out and after drying off slipped on my cheetah printed thong and matching push up bra that was a size 36C before looking in my vanity mirror.

A beautiful curvy teenager with black curly hair that reached to her lower back and cinnamon brown eyes that matched her skin cut through the mirror to look back at her. Sighing to myself, I walked to my dresser before pulling out black tight jeans, and put on a gray tank top before putting on my gray grumpy cat shirt 'If you are happy and you know it go to hell.' I did so my bra wouldn't show through my shirt. Slipping on socks, I then grabbed my beautifully knee high gray Christina eight and a half inch heels with buckles around the ankle. I glanced at the clock,realizing it was only seven thirty and made my way over to my vanity again where I put on some red lip gloss and put alittle black eyeliner around my eyes to draw attention to them.

In the corner of my eye, my lace curtains moved and maybe it was my imagination but I saw something black in them. I also felt eyes on me but when I turned nothing was there. Odd..

Standing and giving myself a once over before nodding, I grabbed my Sons of Anarchy black, gray and white bookbag.. because what can I say - Jackson turns me on - and exited m room. There in the kitchen was Sarah, my twin sister, eating fruit loops at the table looking at her phone as I walked in. Gagging as I heard what she was listening to before going through my book bag to grab my ear phones before sticking them in my phone and blaring HaleStorm's love bites but so do I. I couldn't stand Dusk. No self respecting vamp would sparkle in the sun, and from what I half listened to from Sarah fangirling over it was about this girl Rochelle who is seventeen years old and in love with a vampire named Jakeward. I was all for the supernatural if they were badass, but Dusk fucking sucked with a capital S.

Apparently Rochelle wants Jakeward to bite her so she can be like him, a decision that she regrets. Apparently, the transition from human to vampire hurts a lot not to mention the fact that Jakeward killed Rochelle's best friend. If the supernatural was real I would want to be changed as soon as I climaxed during sex, and if there actually was pain well hey I had two tattoos that Sarah didn't know about. Both beautiful skull butterflies on both sides of my ribs, they hurt and I loved it.

I preferred the vampire diaries then to Dusk, grant it Bonnie was pushed in the background and everyone bent over backward to save Elena's life which made me stop watching it but I liked how there was blood, gore, and hearts being ripped out. I didn't know why exactly, I was always laughing at horror movies and at the people that screamed their heads off. *Cough Sarah Cough* Maybe because I knew it was just acting, maybe it was to see the expressions on other people's faces, I didn't really know.

I drank my French Vanilla coffee, listening to the music that Sarah hated. She prefers Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and some other pop music while I mostly listen to Linkin Park, HaleStorm, Bon Jovi and five finger death punch. We may look almost the same on the outside - save for hair and eyes since hers is always and naturally as straight as a ruler and her eyes are a dark brown - but on the inside we are completely different.

She likes chick flicks, I like Horror and Adventure. She trusts freely, I am loyal to those who deserve it. She likes pop music, I cringe at it. Get the picture yet? Though even though we are completely different on the inside, she is my sister. She is all I have left.

Suddenly, my left earphone it's ripped from my ear making me narrow my eyes at her and she leaned over the table still holding it with an expectant look, and when I give her one of my own she sighs. "Where is your breakfast?"

Raising a eyebrow, I gestured to my coffee before drinking it in one gulp before standing up and putting it in our dish washer, and went to go brush my teeth before I could yell at her that she wasn't my mother when she sighed in something along the lines of disappoint when I didn't answer to her saying that I should eat more. I know she is trying to be helpful but if I wasn't hungry she couldn't make me.

Getting in the driver's seat of the silver Corvette that I owned, I put my bookbag in back seat before putting on my belt and waited for Sarah to do the same before pulling out of the drive way and heading to school.

Whitechapel High School still stood in the same place as it was last year, so there really no point in mocking Sarah about a band of sparkly fairies that called themselves vampires picking up to move the school somewhere else as I drove in the parking lot to find a spot but did out anyways, smiling at Sarah's irritated look that nearly matched the one she had when she realized that she had to listen to Bon Jovi's You give love a bad name for the whole way since it wasn't her car. Whitechapel, Ontario Canada was the small town we lived in, our school just some boring local school that seemed to be built for my personal displeasure.

As soon as I parked it, Sarah unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her bag, and was out of the car faster then could do so myself. I rolled my eyes at her behavior, before opening the door and looked at her as she walked, my voice calling after her with sarcasm,"You have a good day to!" Rolling my eyes I put on the leather jacket I also found in the back seat before grabbing my bookbag, and my car key before shutting my door and locking it.

"Carmina!" A voice made me turn and smile. At my exact height of my five foot five, a beautiful red head with tan skin smiled at me before engulfing me in a tight hug.

I rubbed her back awkwardly, but still had to smile at such an act, "Leah, I saw you yesterday. Retract."

She pulled back instantly, before looking me over nodding in approval, and looped her arm around mine. She was about to say something but was cut off.

"Bite me, Jakeward. Please bite me." A pathetic voice pleaded but only seconds later she screamed.

I groaned a little louder then I did this morning, "I have enough of this at home with a sister like Sarah. Were is the gore? The hearts poping out? You are a vampire for fuck's sake - you shouldn't be a blood thirsty fairy!" Leah started laughing and I noticed I was getting glared at by the Dusk fans and nerd squad, one being Sarah's friend Erica, "What exactly are you all glaring at? Get yourselves a life!"

Leah was laughing harder now as we walked away, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smirk at her laughter before I caught the eye of a tall, dark and handsome guy with his friends who were all smirking or laughing over something before he smirked at me. Looking at him and his dark clothes, then slowly going back to his face and beautiful dark eyes I winked at him before turning to Leah to get her to calm down.

With the way that she was laughing, people would think she was high, and it only made her laugh alittle harder when I told her so.

Today was going to be a long day.

..

Please press the button and review? Thanks.


End file.
